


5 times Claude Giroux steals Shayne's clothes, +1 time he gives him a drawer

by iamtheprophet_chuck



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheprophet_chuck/pseuds/iamtheprophet_chuck
Summary: 5 times Claude Giroux steals Shayne's clothes, +1 time he gives him a drawer.AKA how not to ask your boyfriend to move in with you.





	5 times Claude Giroux steals Shayne's clothes, +1 time he gives him a drawer

**-1-**  
The first time was an accident, he swears. It was their 1 year anniversary and they had reservations at their favorite Italian restaurant but Claude hadn’t been able to keep his hands off Shayne while they were getting ready. Of course, Claude would argue that Shayne didn’t _have_ to join him in the shower, so really they shared equal responsibility. Sort of. But really, pre-dinner hand jobs are basically the hallmark of a healthy relationship and they deserved to celebrate. It was their anniversary, after all. 

Regardless of how, they were late. And to top it all off, Shayne could not find his jacket, and really they did _not_ have time for this.

“Just take one of mine,” Claude said.

“Okay but jackets don’t just disappear, G, it has to be somewhere.”

“Fuck’s sake,” Claude huffed, shoving a black jacket which would more or less match into Shayne’s hand, “We are late, take mine, we’ll find it later.” 

Claude couldn’t stop looking at Shayne as he drove them over. He hadn’t realized how possessive he was until he saw him in his jacket and suddenly he wanted to mark him up for the world to know who he belonged to.

“What are you looking at?” Shayne finally asked him after about the third time he glanced over.

“Nothing.” 

Shayne rolled his eyes but kept driving without a word.

It wasn’t until Claude discovered Shayne’s jacket later that night, on top of a stool at the breakfast counter in the kitchen that he realized Shayne hadn’t offered to return his jacket. Claude smiled as he surreptitiously held Ghost’s jacket to his nose and inhaled. He meant to hang it in the closet and text Shayne he’d found it but if he accidentally on purpose shoved it in the way back behind the winter gear he only broke out in Ontario, no one was the wiser.

 **-2-**  
He really didn’t mean to make it a habit. But not a week later he slouched into the kitchen far too early in the morning to make some coffee for himself and the sleeping Ghost in his bed when he spotted Shayne’s t-shirt lying on the kitchen floor. He squinted at it for a second. It’s not every day you wake up to clothing in your kitchen.

Oh, right, he thought.

/The night before/  
Shayne had barely put his plate down in the sink before he found himself crowded up against the countertop. He wiggled enough to turn around in Claude’s arms where Claude leaned in to press a kiss to the tip of his nose. Shayne giggled and Claude just smirked at him. He moved his hands from the counter’s edge to grip his hips,and pressed flush against him. 

Claude nipped at Shayne’s bottom lip before licking into his mouth languidly. He tasted of spices and wine and moaned deliciously as Claude sucked just as gently and deliberately on his lower lip. Shayne’s skin was cool underneath Claude’s palms as he let his hands wander beneath his shirt. Claude teased Shayne’s nipple first with the pad of his thumb and then with his nail, pulling him impossibly closer as he shivered at the touch. 

Claude needed to get his mouth on Shayne’s chest like, yesterday. He abruptly disengaged and pulled at the hem of Shayne’s shirt with a low whine when Shayne didn’t immediately comply. He finally got the garment over his lover’s head and then just stared for a second. Shayne looked dazed and vaguely amused by the sudden turn of events.

“In a hurry there, big boy?” Shayne teased, looping a finger through Claude’s belt loop and tugging their hips flush again. G rolled his eyes at the mocking tone but leaned in to kiss him again anyway. 

“I mean I don’t have to suck on your-,” Claude broke off to chuckled as as Shayne fisted a hand in his hair and less-than-gently guided Claude’s mouth to his right nipple at the suggestion. He sucked and nibbled, and lavished the same attention on the other until Shayne finally pushed him away, grabbed his hand, and hauled him upstairs.

/Morning/  
Claude had the coffeemaker running and was making some eggs and toast when he saw Shayne shuffling down the stairs still sleep-rumpled, wearing only a pair of boxers. 

“Did I leave my shirt down here last night?” Shayne asked, raking a hand through his hair in a futile attempt to settle it. Claude looked down at the floor where, he realized, he’d left Shayne’s shirt in search of sustenance.

“Nope, haven’t seen it,” Claude replied easily, nudging the shirt further under the counter lest Shayne develop x-ray vision or something. “You can grab one of mine if you can’t find it, left dresser, 2nd drawer.”

“Thanks, man,” Shayne said, and turned to head back upstairs. Once he was out of sight, Claude leaned down to snatch the t-shirt and shove it in the nearest utensil drawer. 

**-3-**  
The next time, Claude managed some semblance of subtlety (though less nonchalance) as he hurriedly stuffed Shane’s boxers into a bin under the bed while Shayne was brushing his teeth. 

Claude was just settling back into his pillow as Shayne reemerged, still bare ass naked, and wandered around to his side of the bed eyes searching the floor.

“Didn’t my boxers end up somewhere over here?”

“What, you have something against sleeping naked?” Claude snarked with a leer, and Shayne just rolled his eyes. He shoved Claude’s leg over as he crawled into bed and snuggled up to his side.

He trailed his fingers through Claude’s wisps of chest hair and hummed before tilting his face up for a goodnight kiss. 

“You have toothpaste in your beard,” Claude said instead, and brought a hand up to rub at it. Shayne scrunched up his face in annoyance but let him finish scrubbing before leaning up for his kiss. 

“Good night.”

In the morning, Claude silently tossed Shayne a pair of his boxer briefs as they were getting dressed and watched as he pulled them on. 

“You can keep those, they suit you,” he said with a smile.

 **-4-**  
What’s that old saying? Once is an accident, twice is a coincidence, three times is a pattern? Well, Claude didn’t know what that makes the fourth time except that it seemed once he started pilfering Shayne’s clothing, he couldn’t stop. 

It wasn’t even about Shayne’s clothing, really. It was about every team dinner that Shayne wore Claude’s jacket to, or seeing it hanging in Shayne’s front closet like it belonged with the rest (he still hadn’t offered to return it, not that Claude would take it back). It was about that time a week after he’d stolen Shayne’s boxers when Claude was on his knees in front of him, mouthing at him, and tugged the jean zipper down to find Shayne’s cock straining against the familiar fabric of the navy boxers Claude had lent him (in return, Claude had teased him with his mouth and tongue for so long that Shayne actually had tears in his eyes when he came).

So it was only natural that it would escalate from there.

“Goddammit, I swear to fuck, fucking what the fuck,” Shayne muttered to himself, voice steadily rising in volume as he pawed through his bag. He’d finished warming up in the gym and had rinsed off in the shower but of course now he couldn’t find his under armor.

“Uh, Ghost? You okay there?” Raffl called from his stall. He and Schenn had been quietly discussing something, only their laughter bubbling out into the room occasionally. Shayne suspected they had a prank up their sleeves but it appeared his swearing had caught their attention.

“I must’ve forgotten to pack my under armour,” Shayne responded, continuing quietly to himself, “even though I never unpack this thing except to throw everything in the wash specifically so I don’t end up without a goddamn shirt.” He gritted his teeth and forced himself to take a deep breath before turning around. Schenner and Raffl were still staring at him.

“You want to borrow a shirt? I think I might have an extra somewhere,” Schenn offered.

“No offense, but your smelly shirt wouldn’t fit me anyway,” Shayne chirped. Claude appeared in the doorway then and headed for his stall, towel wrapped around his waist from his own pre-game rinse.

“Yo, G,” Shayne called. “Any chance you have extra under armour? My shirt’s gone missing.” 

Brayden snorted from across the room. “Oh sure, you’ll take his stanky ass clothes though.”

“Kid knows I can actually work a washing machine,” Claude interjected without missing a beat. He had to duck his head for a beat to will away his crazy grin that his plan had actually worked.

“Yeah, Ghost, I’ve got an extra in here.” He pulled a shirt out of his bag, the one he’d specifically packed for Ghost. It was his favorite; he’d worn it most games this season so far and as a result it was soft and worn in. Claude was glad that Shayne wasn’t a superstitious player. He had his routines, like everyone, but something like a new shirt wouldn’t throw him off his game. 

Claude, on the other hand, couldn’t stop thinking about it, and found his eyes following Ghost through the locker room after the game. 

“You want this back now, G? Or you want me to wash it first?” Shayne asked, as he pulled it over his head. Cooling sweat made the long fringe of his hair stick out in all kinds of directions and Claude just wanted to walk over and kiss him stupid.

“Earth to Captain Giroux,” Shayne said, waving the hand still holding the shirt. “Want it back dirty or clean? Yea or nay?”

“Nah keep it, it suits you,” Claude said with a shake of his head. He meant it to come out more teasing than fond but he didn’t altogether succeed. Shayne rolled his eyes at him before he shoved the shirt in his bag. 

“I’ll take it home and wash it then. Let you have it back once I figure out where mine went.”

 **-5-**  
Shayne didn’t play another game without the borrowed under armour and it became increasingly difficult for Claude to hide his look of possessive satisfaction every time he saw him dressing. 

On a whim, as he packed for their next road trip, Claude threw 2 ties in his bag. He hauled his bag over to Shayne’s the night before, so they could carpool in the morning. It was an early flight. And also, after Claude had caught a glimpse of the hem of his old boxers peeking out above the waistband of Shayne’s pants as they’d left the rink that afternoon, he had needed to get his hands on him as soon as humanly possible.

Shayne was kind of a disaster at packing. The entire left side of his bedroom was covered with things he’d found and just sort of thrown in the general area of the suitcase he’d laid open on the ground. So it wasn’t too hard for Claude to surreptitiously pull Shayne’s tie out from beneath an assortment of socks and shove it in his own bag in a semi-hidden inner pocket he never used. 

Predictably, Shayne didn’t notice the following morning as he hurriedly shoved everything inside and zipped the case before they headed out the door. 

At the hotel the next afternoon, Shayne knocked on Claude’s door in his suit. 

“Hey babe,” Claude said with a soft smile, noting the exposed skin at Shayne’s collar where the shirt lay open sans tie.

“Hey, um, do you have a tie I could borrow? I must’ve forgotten to pack mine.” Shayne followed Claude into the room and allowed the door to close behind them.

“Yeah of course, I always pack two just in case I change my mind on the day of.” Claude pulled them out of his garment bag and held them up against Shayne’s lapel. One was a peach color that clashed horribly both with Claude’s hair, and with Shayne’s suit, and the other was blue and white in his trademark plaid. 

“Guess it’s the plaid, huh?” Claude said. He hadn’t totally planned on this working out so well, there’s no way it would escape the team’s attention as plaid was “property of Claude Giroux”. Shayne gave him a deeply unimpressed look but grabbed the tie and pulled it over his head to tuck under his shirt collar.

“Well this is subtle,” Shayne said wryly. 

“Sorry,” Claude apologized as he reached out to straighten the tie. (He wasn’t sorry at all). 

 

 **+1**  
The Flyers were a perfect 3-for-3 on the road trip and came back riding a high. 

Shayne and Claude got back to G’s apartment still buzzing with energy and anxious to work it out with some good old-fashioned sexy times. Claude wanted to personally strip Shayne out of his clothing, one item at a time, starting with the plaid tie still around his neck but the urgency to get naked and lateral as quickly as possibly took precedence. Shayne paused briefly as he pulled the tie over his own head.

“Where do you keep your ties?” He asked, gesturing at the closet.

“You can keep it,” Claude said, working his pant leg over his left foot where he’d gotten tangled. “It suited you.”

“You keep saying that but soon you’re not going to have anything left in your wardrobe. Then again neither am I since your apartment is apparently a black hole.”

Claude flopped backwards on the bed finally free of his pants. 

“What is taking you so long?” He asked Shayne, who’d only managed to shuck his suit jacket, shirt, and tie so far. “Not that you're not pretty to look at but I'd rather you fuck me.” Claude paused as he palmed his cock teasingly, “In your own time of course.”

Shayne snorted as he quickly stepped out of his pants, shucked his shirt, and pressed himself down against Claude. Their kiss was desperate, and dirty. Shayne sucked Claude’s tongue into his mouth, relishing his answering groan and slid his palms down Claude’s side. Claude shivered at the touch along his flank, but pressed up yet harder, as though he could crawl inside him given the chance. Claude’s breath quickened, as Shayne mouthed over his pulse point, his bite just the right side of painful. Claude gasped, and Shayne released his teeth and licked over the reddened skin, satisfied with his mark. 

Claude tangled his fingers in Shayne’s hair and pulled him down for another kiss. They made out like that until they both were gasping for air, and Shayne finally slid down the bed to pay attention to Claude’s waiting hole. 

Shayne’s ability to multitask always amazed Claude as Shayne’s mouth worked his cock with perfect hot suction, and his fingers simultaneously opened him up deft with practice. 

Shayne fucked him with careful strokes. After, they lay side by side, hands still clasped, breath slowly regulating as their heartbeats slowed. Eventually, Claude grimaced at the mostly dried cum on his stomach, and got up to take a shower. He wet down a washcloth with warm water to toss to Shayne first, and Shayne took it appreciatively.

Shayne was mostly asleep by the time Claude had quickly rinsed down, but his eyes slowly opened as Claude crawled back into bed. They exchanged sleep sweet kisses until they fell asleep, still sharing air.

Claude woke just before Shayne the next morning, and slowly extracted himself from the bed and Shayne’s arm around him. Shayne stirred with a whine of protest and Claude kissed his temple with a whispered “I’ll be right back.” 

Shayne blinked awake and frowned, before rolling out of bed. They might have the day off but by the clock they’d already slept in, so they probably should grab a bite to eat. Shayne pulled on his boxers which, miraculously, were right where he left them for once. And went to snoop in Claude’s drawers for a pair of jeans or sweats to borrow, since he’d come with just his suit and all the clothes in his suitcase were dirty from the trip. 

He pulled open the first drawer where he thought G kept his jeans and was surprised to find it completely empty. Weird. Maybe Claude was doing laundry. He pulled open the drawer to its right and found that one also empty. Out of curiosity he pulled open the drawer above it and found… all of his missing belongings. 

A noise from the door caught his ear and he turned towards Claude.

“Surprise?” Claude said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

“Were you stealing my shit on purpose?” Shayne asked vaguely confused.

“Not… at first? But uh. I liked seeing you in my clothes. And then I just thought, uh, would you maybe want to move in with me?” 

Shayne’s smile rivaled the sun for brightness.

“You idiot,” he said, fondness creeping into his voice despite himself. “Of course I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely friend Marce for the beta and encouragement! 
> 
> All feedback is appreciated!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [omgzimbitsplease](http://omgzimbitsplease.tumblr.com)


End file.
